glee_un_trofeo_masfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Capitulo VIII
''Capitulo VIII ''es el ocatvo episodio de la segunda temporada de la serie Glee: Un trofeo Más. Víctor, Didier y Thomas-....... X-Cómo conseguiste eso? Víctor-Simple...Odio a New Directions, en este presiso momento quisiera estrangularlos a cada uno de ellos, nos aplastaron en las nacionales el año pasado, no fue nuestra culpa, fue porque le dije al traidor de Joey Williams que se uniera porque necesitábamos su voz y el no tuvo valor de hacerlo, ahora este año se cambió de escuela, coincidentemente a la que estudian los chicos de New Directions, ahora se les unió y nos destruyeron en las regionales, nosotros siempre ganamos las regionales, nos han humillado X-Así que acudes a mí...para aplastarlos en las nacionales...pero insisto, esto que és? Víctor-Jean, eres famoso por la teatralidad de tu club Troath Explosion y por ser despiadados, el año pasado New Directions los destruyó en las regionales, supongo que quieren vengarse Jean-Claro que nos vengaremos, en las nacionales...los haremos pedazos, ese club cree que es especial cuando son solamente un grupo de perdedores Víctor-Tengo la costumbre de revisar blogs de coros en internet Jean-Yo también Víctor-Y encontré esta información, esos chicos planean hacer un tributo a esta banda Jean-Tokio Hotel?...nunca lo había pensado Víctor-Puedes usarlos para destruirlos...entiendes lo que te quiero decir? Jean-Claro que sí...(Se levanta de la silla) chicos, ya tenemos nuestra lista de canciones para la nacional...Tokio Hotel Todos-Siiiii!!!!!!!!! Jean-Cantaremos Girl Got a Gun y Humanoid, comenzemos a ensayar chicos, hay que prepararnos, las nacionales son en 2 semanas, ese tiempo...es oro (Escándalo) Víctor, Didier y Thomas-(Se van) Thomas-Ahora que haremos? Didier-Podemos ir a comer pizza Víctor-No aún no, eso hay que dejarlo para cuando los aplasten Thomas-Lo que ahora debemos hacer es darles presión a los chicos a 2 semanas de las nacionales Didier-Cómo haremos eso? Víctor-Dandoles la noticia de que Tokio Hotel ya no es suyo en las nacionales, y estarán tan presionados en buscar una nueva lista de canciones y eso hará que elijan las canciones un día antes de la competencia y por la presión elijiran las peores canciones que cualquier grupo coral pudo haber hecho en la historia Didier y Thomas-Siiii ........................... En McKinley (Víctor, Didier y Thomas se colan al salón del coro) Myron-Espías!!!!!!!! Jane-No, tranquilo Myron, sólo son los chicos de The Hottest, que van a tener ellos que espiar aquí siendo descalificados de la competencia? Víctor-Nos...humillaron, saben cuantos años The Hottest se apoderó de las victorias en las regionales? 4 años Thomas-Luego llegaron ustedes y nos humillan quitándonos el titulo y la reputación que teníamos Didier-Ahora los coros que compitieron alguna vez con The Hottest en la regional ya no nos tiene miedo, les damos...risa Mason-Emm, cuál es el punto de que vinieran a colarse a esta escuela? Víctor Didier y Thomas-(Ríen) Thomas-No tienen ni idea Víctor-Resulta que leí en un blog de coros que planeaban hacer una tributo a Tokio Hotel en las nacionales, así que...me entere que competirán con Troath Explosion y los convencí de que los usaran en la competencia, ellos harán el tributo asi que...Tokio Hotel ya no es suyo Todos-Qué?!! Alistair-Qué les hicimos nosotros para que sean tan crueles? Bueno, además ganarles en las nacionales, pero que más hemos hecho?! (Se levanta de la silla) Thomas-Exactamente por eso, nuestro lema es... Los 3-"Si nos quitan la victoria, ojala se acostumbren a vivir una vida miserable" Alistair-Eso no tiene lógica Thomas-Nada tiene lógica en este mundo Alistair-Cómo tu irrelevancia? Thomas-(Trata de golpearlo) Repítelo de nuevo Didier-(Lo detiene) Quieto, basta Thomas, ignóralo Thomas-(Respira)...La suerte que tuviste Víctor-Esta es nuestra venganza, Troath Explosion los aplastará ahora que tiene a su arma poderosa, seamos honestos, New Directions es diferente a todos los coros porque es el que está conformado por un grupo de perdedores que se creen superiores Didier-New Directions, es como una gran mancha borrosa, cuando está ahí es muy difícil quitarla y mientras más se lucha por borrarla, más crece Thomas-Yo digo que son como una mosca, llegan y sólo se dedican a arruinarte la vida, y es muy difícil eliminarlas Taylor-(Se levanta de la silla) Ok, saben qué? Voy a detenerlos, trio de idiotas Los 3-(Ofendidos) Taylor-Y sí, esperaba que se ofendieran, porque realmente lo son, tienen 5 segundos para irse de esta escuela y regresar al hoyo negro del que provienen, no vengan a invadir solo para insultarnos y decirnos quienes somos, estoy en segundo año, será un placer hacerlos llorar en las comptencias los siguientes 2 años, no quieren que los haga llorar ahora mismo también, lárguense y nunca vuelvan a menos que quieran disculparse Víctor-Vale...ya veremos en las nacionales lo que pasa, y seguro estarán muy sorprendidos con los resultados (Se van) Joey-...Cómo es que los ahuyentas tan fácil? Taylor-Es igual, tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer Spencer-Cómo reelegir nuestra lista de canciones para la nacional? Jane-Dónde está Madison? No se suponía que debería estar aquí? Mason-Bueno...esta devastada, en la mañana trate de sacarla de su cuarto y no quiso, resulta que atrapó a otra chica besando a Skylart Silencio infinito ._. ...... Taylor-...Bueno, es igual, necesitamos concentrarnos en la lista de canciones, y por eso yo voto por un tributo a Evanescense, que dicen? Myron-Yo lo apoyo ñ.ñ Todos-..... Jane-Bueno...no lo había pensado pero...podría ser divertido, hay que hacerlo Todos-Siii Taylor-Siii :D...y deberíamos comenzar a prácticar con sus canciones y elegir las 3 mejores, (Se acerca al piano) Esta podría ser una opción, yo mismo preparé esta canción para una ocación especial, dale! (Música) Taylor-Don't cry to me If you loved me You would be here with me You want me, come find me Make up your mind (Suena la campana) Todos-(Se van por platicando por diferentes lados dejando a Taylor cantando solo) Taylor-...Eso no es justo (Toma su mochila y corre) Hey, Mason!! Mason-(Voltea) Qué pasa? Taylor-Dejame ver si entendí, quieres decir que Madison ahora está devastada y no salió de su cuarto? Mason-Exactamente como lo escuchaste, porqué? Taylor-Sabes si irá al baile de fin de año? Mason-Eemm, no lo creo, nisiquiera tiene con quien ir Taylor-Bueno, yo puedo llevarla Mason-(Lo mira)...Ah sí? ._. Taylor-Bueno, yo tampoco tengo con quien ir al baile ._. ...además ella no me gusta, sólo estoy enamorado de una chica Mason-Ah sÍ? Y quién es? (Toma un sorbo de su bebida) Taylor-Kitty Wilde Mason-(Se atraganta con la bebida) Taylor-...Qué? Mason-...La conocias? Taylor-Hace 2 años fuimos novios, tenía tiempo que no la veía desde que terminamos y nos distanciamos, cuando desperté de ese doloroso golpe que me dio Joey, ella estaba conmigo y fue...como ver a un ángel Mason-._. ....Bueno, veré si convenso a mi hermana de ir contigo Taylor-Vale, te lo agradecería (Chocan los 5) Mason-Te veo después (Se van por diferentes lados) .................................... Mientras tanto Mariah-(Estaba parada en el puente de Central Park) Roderick-Hola...recibí tu mensaje Mariah-Bueno, Shannon me obligó a mandártelo pero...creo que nuestro último encuentro no fue tan bueno y fue muy inmaduro Roderick-Yo también lo creo, no dejé de pensar en lo que dijimos...quieres comenzar tú? Mariah-........Rayos, tenía un discurso ya preparado para cuando llegué aqui pero exactamente ahora lo he olvidado Los 2-(Ríen) Roderick-(Con una mano toma su mejilla)...Sólo intentarlo Mariah-Incluso si no sabemos si funcionará, creo que eligo arriesgarme Roderick-Creo que yo también eligo eso Mariah-Así que...eso es un sí? Es oficial? Roderick-Sólo si tú quieres Mariah-(Sonríe)...Me encantaría Los 2-...(Se besan) (Se separan) Mariah-Y no pienses que falta poco para que suceda, es mejor que los 2 vayamos lentos en ciertas cosas Roderick-Vaya, ya nos vamos a estas alturas? Mariah-Oye, tuve una mala experiencia el año pasado, quiero hacerte un recordatorio (Ríen) (Se besan) Mariah-(Se separa) Y tampoco creas que... Roderick-(La besa) ...................... Gerard-(En el teléfono) Espera Bill, no hables tan rápido Bill-Yo siempre he sido su amigo y la he apoyado pero ahora me tortura con ese británico y me dan celos Gerard-No debe molestarte, quieres decir, no son más que amigos, crees que ella te lo reetregaría en la cara? Bill-Esque debiste estar ahí, "los británicos deben ser especiales", "Oh Sam, eres tan amable" Gerard-Y crees que haya sospechado tus celos cuando te fuiste así de ahí? Bill-Bueno, creo que sí -.- Gerard-No te mentiré, cuando aveces salía con ella, había momentos en los que no dejaba de hablar de ti, decía que eres muy especial para ti, que siempre serás su mejor amigo, que te quiere demasiado Bill-Ah sí? ._. Gerard-Mira, ella estará ahí en esa competencia de coros en 2 semanas con ese británico que su nombre es Sam Smith, deberías aprovechar para ir y decirle lo que sientes Bill-...Puede ser ._. Gerard-Pero un consejo...no te pongas celoso si la ves con Sam, te digo algo? Yo pienso que los alemanes son mejores que los británicos Bill- ._...... ........................ Mientras tanto Mason-(Toca la puerta) Anda Madison, llevas adentro desde que volviste, nisiquiera me dijiste que pasó, sólo me dijiste que otra chica lo estaba besando y luego te encerraste Madison-(Abre lentamente la puerta)...Mason, es porque eso pasó de verdad Mason-(Entra) (Se sienta en la cama) Mason-Has hablado con él después de ese momento? Madison-Me ha estado mandando mensajes y llamando pero lo ignoro Mason-...Mira, detenme si no quieres que siga, nunca te lo dije pero una relación a distancia como la de ustedes es muy difícil, creo que es porque es rara la vez que consiguen lo que quieren, rara l avez en que se sienten satisfechos con su relación y necesitan más contacto, cuando supe que lo intentarían yo dije, no, todo saldrá mal, terminará en un desastre, y Jane esta deacuerdo conmigo en eso, no digo que sea bueno perdonar una infidelidad, es tu decición si lo perdonas...pero cuando vayamos a New York para las nacionales, él tendrá que verte y hablarte, le preguntarás a quién elige, si a esa chica o a ti y así sabrás si lo perdonarás o no, no estés nervisa, nosotros estaremos contigo cuando pase y tú sabrás si lo perdonas Madison-...Es bueno tener un hermano que te comprenda...y te apoye en los momentos más difíciles Mason-Bueno cómo una vez lo dije...soy mejor persona gracias a ti Madison-Bueno...cómo también yo lo dije soy mejor persona gracias a ti (Ríen y se abrazan) Madison-Aún así, hay otro problema, no tengo con quien ir al baile ahora, en verdad tenía muchas ganas de ír Mason-Bueno, eso ya no es problema...resulta que hoy Taylor me pidió que te preguntara de su parte...si quieres ir al baile con él? Me dijo que no tiene a nadie con quien ir, sin ataduras, claro está Madison-(Ríe)...Taylor?...ese sujeto puede ser demasiado extraño...pero podría ser divertido Mason-Eso es un sí? (Sonríe) Madison-Claro (Ríe) Mason-Será una noche divertida...si nos vamos a graduar debe ser divertida